Delaware's Division of Substance Abuse and Mental Health (DSAMH), the ADD Single State Agency, proposes to implement a Concurrent Recovery Monitoring system in all state-contracted adult, outpatient substance abuse (SA) treatment programs. Delaware has a strong history of implementing evidence-based practices within its treatment system, however, like most state SA treatment systems, providers are beleaguered by the competing demands for information from the state (block grant reporting, research projects, etc), various accrediting agencies (JCAHO, CARF), managed care entities, and other stakeholders. Therefore, DSAMH staff, researchers from Treatment Research Institute and state-funded outpatient substance abuse treatment providers, (the "Delaware Team") propose to: 1) Streamline the data collection requirements by completing a systematic evaluation of the multiple, competing data collection demands currently affecting the state-funded outpatient substance abuse treatment programs in Delaware, 2) Collaboratively select additional performance indicators (currently utilization and participation/retention rates are used) for regular collection within the existing outpatient performance monitoring/contracting system, 3) Pilot test the ongoing data collection and use, first in four of the outpatient programs and when satisfactory, in all DE state-funded adult, outpatient SA treatment providers, and 4) Prepare a submission for further funding based on the results of this initial, exploratory study.